Numerous playing courts for the playing of ball games are well known. Examples of open playing courts include basketball and tennis courts. Also, known are enclosed courts such as racquetball or hai-alai courts. Various specialty courts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,469 to Henson, 4,518,166 to Trott and 4,962,935 to Williams for the playing of ball games, are also known.